


Broken again

by riversong_sam



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, F/M, The Mentalist Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 161Parings: Patrick Jane x ReaderWarnings:  angstA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated





	Broken again

Patrick Jane never believed he’d fall in love again. Especially not with a member of Lisbons team at the CBI. You were a sweet, caring woman. Though he found it amusing you took none of his shenanigans. Your relationship was a whirlwind of fun and romance. Soon the two of you were married and had a home together. Though he was still on the hunt for red john that didn’t stop him from giving you all the love and devotion.  
Jane went to work one morning leaving you home alone as you were not feeling well. That was his first mistake. Thinking you were safe when red john was still out there. He came home and opened the bedroom door only to fall to his knees in absolute horror and devastation for there on the wall was red johns signature and your lifeless body on the bed you shared. This was the day Patrick Jane broke and this time for good.


End file.
